QUASE SEM QUERER
by Margarida
Summary: Quando se tem uma amiga disposta a tudo para te tirar da fossa, o que você faz? Bem, leia a fic e descubra a atitude que Shura de Capricórnio tomou... Presente de aniversário para a Saory San!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas, excepcionalmente nesta segunda-feira, o Shura é somente da Saory-San).

**Saory – San!**

Miga, eu não poderia deixar os eu aniversário passar em branco, né... Então, aqui vai meu presente, uma fic que originalmente eu iria publicar daqui a alguns dias, mas que resolvi antecipar em sua homenagem...

Parabéns!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**QUASE SEM QUERER**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tenho andado tão distraído**

**Impaciente e indeciso**

**E ainda estou confuso**

**Só que agora é diferente**

**Estou tão tranqüilo**

**E tão contente**

Com passos apressados, a bela figura feminina caminhava pela avenida Brigadeiro Luís Antônio, centro da cidade de São Paulo. Levava um jornal dobrado debaixo do braço, os cabelos castanhos se desprendiam com facilidade do rabo de cavalo, tamanha era a pressa dela em chegar ao seu destino. Mas os olhos acinzentados brilhavam tanto que chamavam a atenção de quem passasse por ela.

A excitação crescente só teria um fim quando chegasse ao apartamento e o encontrasse.

**Quantas chances eu desperdicei**

**Quando o que eu mais queria**

**Era provar para todo mundo**

**Que eu não precisava**

**Provar nada para ninguém**

-Shura! – ela gritou, assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, que ficava em um prédio em frente ao famoso Teatro Abril.

Debruçado na janela, os cabelos negros despenteados, o rapaz fitava o cartaz do musical que lotava o teatro, encarando olhar também triste do fantasma protagonista da história.

-Shura! Você não está me ouvindo? – ela gritou pela milésima vez, desta vez nos ouvidos de Shura.

-Ai, que susto Silvana! Ficou maluca, quer me matar do coração?

-Ora, eu tenho culpa se você fica o dia todo nessa janela, curtindo uma fossa? Não acha que é tempo demais para isso, não?

Silvana jogou o jornal sobre a pequena mesa no canto da sala, sentando-se na cadeira para tirar os sapatos. Shura suspirou, mas continuou na janela. Sabia que a amiga tinha razão, que deveria ocupar seu tempo com outras coisas que não aquela janela e a faculdade, mas estava difícil, pelo menos por aqueles dias.

Naquele dia, fazia oito anos que a deixara em sua terra natal.

**Me fiz em mil pedaços**

**Para você juntar**

**E queria sempre achar**

**Explicação pro que eu sentia**

**Como um anjo caído**

**Fiz questão de esquecer**

**Que mentir para si mesmo**

**É sempre a pior mentira**

Silvana bem que quis ralhar com o amigo, mas ficou calada. Conhecia a história de Shura, os motivos que o fizeram sair da Espanha, seu país, e ir morar no Brasil. Claro que ele tinha seus momentos de riso e diversão, mas naquela época do ano a melancolia tomava conta de sua alegria. Nem as aulas na faculdade, nem os amigos conseguiam fazê-lo sorrir.

Mas, de alguma maneira, aquilo poderia mudar em breve. Com, um leve sorriso nos lábios, Silvana pegou novamente o jornal e se voltou para o rapaz.

-Shura?

-O que foi?

-Já leu o jornal hoje?

-Não.

-Então toma!

Silvana jogou o jornal quase na cara do amigo, Shura o pegou resmungando e leu a manchete meio a contra gosto.

"Presidente da Fundação Monsenhor Pérez é eleita embaixatriz da solidariedade na Espanha"

Suspirando, Shura voltou a dobrar o jornal e o deixou sobre o sofá, como se não ligasse para o que tinha acabado de ler. Silvana ficou indignada, levantou-se com tudo da cadeira e foi até o amigo, sacudindo-o com força.

-Shura, você não me diz nada?

-Sobre o quê?

-Como o quê? Você não leu a manchete, não viu a foto?

-Que foto, Silvana?

-Esta foto! – a garota gritou, esfregando o jornal na cara de Shura.

**Mas não sou mais**

**Tão criança a ponto de saber**

**Tudo**

**Já não me preocupo**

**Se eu não sei por quê**

**À vezes o que eu vejo**

**Quase ninguém vê**

**E eu sei que você sabe**

**Quase sem querer**

**Que eu vejo o mesmo que você**

Shura grunhiu e então viu a foto. Os olhos negros arregalaram-se, a garganta ficou seca e as palavras simplesmente entalaram. Ela estava li, à sua frente, linda e sorridente como sempre fora.

-Miranda...

-Ow, até que enfim! Meu, você é muito lerdo para perceber as coisas, Shura!

O rapaz não ouviu os comentários da amiga, ficou observando a foto no jornal. Miranda Lopez, a presidente da Fundação Monsenhor Pérez estava discursando sobre um tablado, linda com seu vestido de gala e os cabelos soltos por suas costas. Uma bela figura, tal como ainda se lembrava dela.

Parecia até que oito anos não havia se passado.

**Tão correto e tão bonito**

**O infinito é realmente**

**Um dos deuses mais lindos**

**Sei que às vezes eu uso**

**Palavras repetidas**

**Mas quais são as palavras**

**Que nunca são ditas?**

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos negros, o jornal caiu de suas mãos e foi direto ao chão. Suspirando, Shura sentou-se no sofá, a cabeça jogada para trás.

-Shura... – Silvana o chamou baixinho e ele se voltou para ela – Você não acha que está na hora de por um basta nisso tudo?

-O que...

-É sério, Shura... Já são oito anos desde que tudo aconteceu. Tempo suficiente para que a poeira tenha baixado e as coisas estejam correndo bem.

-Não sei, Silvana... Foram tantos anos que eu não sei o que fazer. A esta altura, ela já deve estar casada, com filhos.

-Solteira, para sua informação. Está escrito na matéria!

-Mas e tudo o que construí por aqui? A faculdade, os amigos, o escritório que pretendemos montar juntos?

-A faculdade você já está terminando, os amigos você pode contatar por e-mail ou telefone e o escritório eu já arranjei um novo sócio!

-O quê?

-O Aioros! Ele sabe de tudo e topa a parada. E concorda comigo, você tem que voltar para Espanha!

**Me disseram que você estava chorando**

**E foi então que eu percebi**

**Como lhe quero tanto**

-Mas, Silvana...

-Shura Gonzalez!

O rapaz engoliu em seco, toda vez que Silvana falava daquele jeito era por que lá vinha bronca ou coisa muito séria.

-Pára com essa história de "mas" ou "não sei"! A sua vida não á aqui, o seu lugar não é aqui e a sua garota não está aqui! Se você é homem suficiente e tem um pingo de amor próprio, vai pegar a grana que ia investir no escritório e ir para a Espanha atrás da Miranda!

O dedo em riste apontado para a face de Shura era altamente inquisidor e o rapaz sabia disso.

E pior, Silvana tinha razão. Alguma atitude ele tinha que tomar.

**Já não sei se me preocupo**

**Se eu não sei porquê**

**Às vezes o que vejo**

**Quase ninguém vê**

**E eu sei que você sabe**

**Quase sem querer**

**Que eu quero o mesmo que você**

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

-Você acha que ele vai conseguir, Silvana? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que acenava para Shura do saguão do aeroporto internacional de Cumbica.

O espanhol embarcava naquele momento em seu vôo direto para Madri.

-Claro que vai, Aioros... Ele sempre consegue o que quer e merece ser feliz...

O avião levantou vôo alguns minutos depois. De braços dados e rindo muito, Aioros e Silvana deixaram o aeroporto, a garota sentindo uma alegria muito grande no peito.

Finalmente o espanhol teimoso tinha ouvido seus conselhos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, miga? Parabéns, muitas felicidades e espero que tenha gostado também da surpresa que eu e principalmente a Jéssy aprontamos para você na Toca do Baco.

Beijos, beijos e muitos beijos!


End file.
